


Statuesque

by Beloved_bird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood Elves, Day Elves, Elves, Elvhen, F/M, M/M, Night Elves, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloved_bird/pseuds/Beloved_bird
Summary: When Prince Draco finds a statue of a long forgotten Fae it will take all of his friends to figure out the curse that was used. They must go on a journey, to find out what happened in the past so that the Prince may have a life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trapped in Stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10147571) by PuppyLove1225 [archived by [HPFandom_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist)]. 



> It might be a while before I finish this work, I will finish it, I just have a bunch of other stories going on. If you read it, please let me know what you think! I love writing more when I know someone it reading it. (Blatantly asks for comments).

Prince Draco was tired. For years and years he’d searched for his mate. At the age of 14 his parents had thought he’d met everyone within the kingdom and so they invited neighboring kingdoms to send all of their unmated elves. 

Their land, Terra Lapis, was in peace with the other two kingdoms. Years before a great battle had taken place. The story was lost along with time, like a great many things. But Draco knew he had met every bachelor and bachelorette and his mate was not among them. 

Draco was young. His race were immortal and only died in battles. His grandfather, Abraxus had held the throne for nearly four hundred years, and had died in a dueling accident with the head of the guard. The guard, Orion had killed himself from grief and so, nineteen years ago, when his father Lucius took the throne, he was conceived. 

Draco Malfoy was more than bored. He had absolutely nothing to do. It was a dull spring day, even with its bright, cloudless blue sky and cheerfully shining sun. Everybody else in the kingdom, including his own mother and father, was outside enjoying the wonderful day. But not him. He wanted nothing to do with it.

Sighing, he raised from his bed and explored the castle. He wandered a bit, not paying attention to where he was going, until he got to a part of the palace that he had never seen. It was an unused wing, one that hadn’t seen a living soul in more than, well, he couldn’t be too sure, but by the layers upon layer of dust and grime, he could be sure that is was a very, very long time. He explored a bit, his feet leaving behind marks in the filthy floor, but he didn’t mind. He finally found something that caught his attention.

He explored for hours, not noticing how long he had been there, or how much time had passed. As he neared the end of his exploration, he found a room that had its door ajar. Carefully, he pushed the aged wood open and walked into the room. It was grand, or would have been had it been kept up and in good shape. There was a large bed situated in the back of the room, larger than even his own, meaning that this could have been the room of someone of great importance. He went over to the large bay windows and pulled open the moth eaten curtains, allowing sunlight to pour in. He was rather grateful that the windows seemed to be self-cleaning, meaning they had knowledge of those magics even back then, when ever then was.

When he turned, his breath caught in this throat. How could he have missed that? It was the most exquisite piece of work he had ever seen. It was of a long forgotten Fae, the fair one’s that guarded the Earth and all her children. The being it depicted, though, was far more beautiful and fragile than any painting or tapestry he had ever seen. The male, for it was clearly male for all the feminine features it had, had long, silky looking hair that fell far past his feet, pooling into a puddle. His eyes were large, and oh how Draco wished he knew what their color was. His nose was small and pert, fitting perfectly above pouty rose petal lips. Delicately tapered ears peeked out from under his hair and hidden, just under the fringe of his bangs was the only imperfection he could find on this creatures lovely face. A lightning bolt shaped scar. His body was small and lithe, making him seem smaller than he actually was. Adorning the body that he wished to see were fanciful robes that draped around him liken to water.

Sighing wistfully, Draco snapped his fingers and a House-Elf appeared. It was unlike its fairer counterpart, such as the prince, but stood at about two feet, was a greyish pink and had a squashed face and large green eyes. “Master Prince Draco is calling for Dobby, sir?” asked the House-Elf.

Draco sniffed, “Yes, I would like this statue moved to my room and this wing of the castle cleaned up for my use.”

The diminutive elf bowed so low that his squashed nose touched the ground and with a snap of his fingers, both he and the statue were gone from the stately room. Draco then left the room and went back to his own, intent on having a bath to clean the dust and dirt off his pale and flawless skin.

oOo

Draco didn’t quite feel guilty for keeping the statues’ existence to himself. He studied the fae in detail. Like a great many youths from the Elvin lands, he couldn’t have cared less about history. He knew, of course, that there was a war nearly three thousand years prior to his birth. The war had wiped out nearly all of the fae, and the few that were left mated with elves. That led to the extinction of their kind.

Draco also knew, that the war was between the blood elves and the fae. There were three types of Elvin, Night, Day, and Blood. In conjunction with the Fae of the olden days, they ruled in harmony. However, the blood elves thought themselves better than the fae, and war had ensued. Night and Day had managed to stay out of the war, but they fae and blood elves were brought to near extinction. The blood elves had managed to right themselves, and still existed today.

Draco didn’t know how the war ended, all he knew was that the three Elvin kind lived in Harmony once more.

And with that thought he made his way to bed, falling asleep to the sound of an owl.

oOo

The moon, currently a waning crescent shone through the open window of the Princes room. Its light shone on the white marble flooring, ascending up and falling on the stone statue of a young fae. The light illuminated the figure and soon the beings eyes blinked, a bright emerald overtaking the grey stone, tan skin was revealed with the movement of its arms and dark hair that pooled on the ground. The robes, which the prince had admired, were as pale as the moonlight.

The small being yawned and then blinked again, taking in his surroundings. Feeling playful, the being crept over to the person and peered down at him from under thick, black lashes. His breath hitched in his throat as he stared at what could on be, in his mind, the most perfect creature to walk this Earth since the days of the Gods.

Knowing that he had very little time before the sun rose and he had to return to his slumber, he placed a hand on the other male’s cheek, feeling the warm, silky skin under it. He pulled away and went back to where he was standing. Gazing sadly at the glow of the morning sun, he took his place back up and went back to sleep.

oOo

Foggy grey eyes opened, squinting in the light of the morning sun. As he woke, something registered to one of his five senses. It was a smell. A particularly delectable smell. One that had never graced his presence in all of his eighteen years. It smelt of the Earth, honeysuckles and all things pure and good. Most of all, it smelled of the mate he was supposed to have. Bolting up, he looked around the room. The smell permeated it. He stood, clad only in his black silk sleep bottoms, and walked around, taking the path of the smell. It did not leave the room, but rather, it led to the statue that he had found the other night. That had him rather confounded. If his mate was here, why did the scent just disappear into thin air, why did it not lead out the door, or even the window?

He puzzled over it as he went about getting ready for the day. Soft, grey doe skin pants slid over and rested comfortably on toned and muscled thighs. A grey silk tunic flowed over a well-muscled chest, settling itself around a tapered torso. A belt made of silver filigree was placed on slim hips and secured into place. Finally, he pulled on a pair of black knee high boots, carefully tailored to fit like a second skin and made of buck skin.

After running a comb though his hair, which fell to the small of his back, he pulled into a low tail and strode out of his room, intent on finding breakfast and figuring out just who was in his room. When he got to the living room, he greeted his mother with a kiss on the cheek and a nod to his father, “Good morning, Mother, Father. I trust you slept well.”

His mother nodded, “Very well. How was your evening? We did not see you outside.”

Narcissa was a beautiful woman, with long, thigh length hair that was styled in the most intricate of knots and decorated with semi-precious and precious gems. The dress that she wore were always the best and today’s was no exception. It was a pale blue, almost white, the clung to her willowy frame like a lover. The off-the-shoulder neckline accentuated her swan like neck and exposed the necklace that was nestled in the hollow of her throat. Pale blue eyes were framed by thick black lashes and under elegantly arched eyebrows.

“Yes, Draco, tell us, just where were you last night?” asked his father.

Lucius was a proud man with shoulder length, pale blond hair and sharp grey eyes. He was dressed similarly to his son, only in different shades of green.

“I was exploring an unused wing of the palace. It was rater interesting. I found the most exquisite statue of a Fae. It’s in my room, currently.”

That had peaked their interest. Anything about the Fae, text or otherwise, was something that all of the royal family was interested in. “Show it to us after breakfast, will you?” his mother asked after she took a sip of pomegranate juice.

Draco nodded and ate his breakfast in an unhurried fashion, aware of the fact that his parents were impatient to get going, even if they were hiding it well. He finished, and stood, walking back to his room.

He got there and noticed that one of the house-elves must have opened his curtains and windows, because the room was flooded with sunlight and fresh air. Air that completely wiped the smell of his mate away. That was just a cruel thing to do, Draco thought as he pouted ever so slightly.

His mother was circling the statue, looking it over, fawning even. His father appraised it from a distance, casting a critical eye. Draco just stared at it, again, in silent admiration, wishing it were real.

“Draco, darling, did you know that it doesn’t smell of stone at all. It’s earthier with an undertone of magic. Powerful magic. It’s almost as if this statue was a person. But that can’t be possible. If it were then the spell would have been broken long ago. Nobody, no matter how powerful, could cast a spell that lasted eons. They’d have to still be alive.”

Lucius hummed in agreement and moved closer. Both of his parents were experts in magic, having lived for well over three hundred years. They searched the magical signature for anything that they could use, but they didn't recognize anything. Lucius sighed, “We will have to study it later, I'm afraid. Your mother and I have a meeting with the council today about the upcoming festival. The Solar eclipse is coming up in a few days and we want to be prepared.”

Draco nodded in agreement and watched as his parents left his room. Sighing, he turned back to the statue and looked it over again. He noticed something slightly off in its expression. Before, it was slightly fearful, like something had happened to cause it great distress, but, now, it was smiling softly. Slightly confused, he shrugged it off and left his room to go to the training hall.

In the training hall he met Captain of the Guard Ronald, who he’d grown up with. Ronald was the youngest son of the Weasley clan. He only got recognition for the fact that he was a brilliant strategist and good with a sword.

“Draco”

“Ron, how’s Pansy?”

“She’s alright, thanks for asking.”

Pansy was Ron’s mate. Pansy had dark hair, nearly black but not quite. She worked as a seamstress, and was one of the best. Her eye for new styles was renowned throughout the surrounding counties and she had a waiting list of nearly a year for new clients. Being that she was only 18, like Draco and Ron, she was highly admired for her skill.

Draco picked up his sword. They spent the next few hours trading blows and having fun. By the time they stopped, both were shirtless, sweaty and had attracted a crowd. Of course, the crowd consisted of their friends, so it really didn't matter.

“So this is where you've been. I thought we were supposed to meet up in the courtyard to go riding earlier.” Blaise said, he was a dark skinned night elf, and skilled with the stars.

“Sorry, Blaise. Ron and I got too into it. Let me get cleaned up and we'll go.” Draco said.

Blaise nodded and turned to wrap his arms around his mate.

Neville was a plant mage who worked in the gardens, keeping them healthy and vibrant. He was also young, the entirety of Draco’s friend group were all born in the same year as him. The year of light, it was called, due to Lucius coming into the throne. So many couples felt a renewed sense of hope that the next generation was very large.

Draco looked enviously at the group of people. They all had found their mates and he wasn't even close to finding his. Neville and Blaise, Ron and Pansy, Theo and Hermione. They all had each other. Shaking it off, he headed back to his room to bath and change.

As soon as he walked into his room, all the tension and stress just seemed to disappear. It was then that he noticed that the plants that decorated it we thriving when before they were starting to wilt slightly. That flowers that sat in vase looked as though they had just been picked when they were put in there a week ago. His eyes narrowed. Something was going on and he was going to find out what, one way or another.

Theo was a historian and likely would be able to tell you any part of history. He was the exception to the rule. Although Hermione came in a close second. Hermione was Theo’s mate and a stickler for rules. She was rather plain for an elf, though she did hold the same beauty they all did. Her hair was brown and slightly bushy and her eyes were brown too. She mostly spent her time in the library, reading, researching and translating. She was the palace scribe, or one of them, but, by far, she was the best.

oOo

Draco went to bed that night thoroughly exhausted. He doubted anything would wake him up.

oOo

While, he slept, moon light once again flooded the room, cloaking the statue in its embrace. It came faster this time. Stone melted into flesh as the Fae came to life once again. The air seemed to hum with energy as the being moved. He looked around, smiling brightly as the plants reached for him. He went over and caressed their leaves and petals, talking to them. Feet padded softly as he walked over to the bed to stare down at the sleeping prince. He brushed some hair out of his face and placed a rose next him on the pillow. He went back to the spot he woke up in and sighed as the sun came up, freezing him back in place, and waiting for night to come so he could wake again.

oOo

Draco sat on a garden bench, twirling the rose that he found by his head in his hand. He had no clue how it got there, but he was glad. The scent of his mate permeated the room, encircling his senses, driving him crazy. He examined every inch of his room, noting where his mate may have traveled, only to find that it led back to the statue, which seemed to have changed again. This time the expression was peaceful, with just a hint of longing.

Sighing, the prince looked up when he heard somebody walk up to him. “Good morning, Draco.”

The blond looked up to see Neville, “Morning, Neville. How are you doing?”

“Good, good,” he looked down at the rose in the royals hand and gasped, “Where did you get that?”

Draco looked confused, “It was on my pillow when I woke up. Why?”

Neville sat next to him, “Because it's extinct. It died out when the Fae's died out. It's said that the only reason they grew was due to the Fae's and their magic and that they can live, even after they were clipped off the stem, all due to their magic. The one that your holding is one that the, what I suppose they would have been, Royals grew. You can tell by the color. See?”

He pointed to the petals, “The petal color, near the sepal, are a kind of blood red, then, it fades to gold. Those were the colors of the... well, you know. You studied with us.”

Draco nodded, studying the rose again. Was it really all that rare? It didn't seem possible. But then again, odd things have been happening since he found that statue. He stood, “I'll see you later, Neville.”

“Ok,” the brown haired man stood also and headed deeper into the garden. Draco went back up to his room and to the statue again. “Are you really just a statue?”

He stared at it, hard, trying to see what was wrong, different. But nothing came to him, or happened. Sighing, he sat down and put his face in his hand, than ran them through his hair. “This is going to drive me crazy.”

oOo

That night at dinner he handed the rose to his mother, who took it and looked it over. Gently, she set it on the table, “How did you get this?”

“I told you, I found it on my pillow this morning. And have you noticed anything odd in my room? I mean, all my plants are healthy again and thriving and the flowers in the vases continue to grow even after they were cut. Don't you find this just the slightest bit odd?”

Narcissa nodded, slowly, as if trying to take all of it in. “Yes that does sound rather odd.”

“And it all started when I found that statue. The facial expressions even continue to change. Every morning, when I wake up, it's changed.”

The queen sighed, “I think you're looking too far into this, like you want it to be real. You want it to be you-”

He stood, abruptly, “No! I am not looking too far into this. If you don't believe me, then fine. But don't try to talk me out of this.”

Draco stalked back to his room. He looked over the beautiful statue again. He didn’t think he could sleep that night. The waning crescent would be barely there that night, maybe the moon would calm him as he tried to reason out why his plants were thriving.

oOo

The stature, bathed in a stronger moonlight than before quickly came to life, but when he looked to the bed it was empty. Where was the elf? He noticed the plants were healthier and then he saw the man, standing by the window. His mate. He ran over soundlessly and hugged the man from behind.

“What?” The man exclaimed in his grip. His eyes softened, they were a beautiful grey. “Not a statue” The man said with a smile.

Harry let out a smile of his own while shaking his head.

“What’s your name?” The man asked.

Had he not heard of him? Had his story not been told? He hoped to highness that wasn’t true, for if it was, he was not to be let out of his trance any time soon. He looked passed the man out of the window and saw the sky turning light.

Hopping back onto the pedestal he said “Harry Potter” and was once again turned to stone.

oOo

Draco knew without a doubt that Theo could figure this out, so he sought the man out the next day.

“Theo” he said as he went into the library “I need your help.”

“Highness, what can I do for you?” Draco rolled his eyes, he hated being called highness by his friends.

“Harry Potter, who is he?”

Theo’s eyes went wide. “Why did no one else pay attention in history class?”

“I just need to know.” Draco said quickly.

“It’s a long story, why do you want to hear it now, after we’ve completed school?”

“I just do.”

“We should get our friends here then, I’m not telling the story twice.” Theo said.

oOo

It wasn’t until after lunch that all of their friends could get together. And even then it took some time, for Draco had to plead for each of them to be let off of their duties for one afternoon.

They sat in a semi-circle around a pond with Theo about to start the story, Theo was able to bend water with his power, and so they watched as he brought the story to life.

oOo

Once our land was split into four kingdoms, Terra Lapis, Noctu Aquam, Caeli Ventus, and Sanguis Ignus.

Sanguis Ignus was ruled by the Blood elves, skilled in hunting and leatherworking these elves ruled with great pride.

Terra Lapis, ruled by the light elves, bustled during the day. The light elves were skilled with plants and farming, they ruled with grace.

Noctu Aquam was ruled by the night elves. Cunning and quick, these elves were skilled with prophecies and textiles, they ruled with honor.

Caeli Ventus was ruled by the fae. Fae were powerful beings, each one having a different specialty. They ruled with harmony.

Caeli Ventus was the high ruler, the elves looked to the Fae for guidance. Severus Prince was the king of Caeli Ventus for many years, and unlike the elves, Fae can choose when they are ready for the next life. Severus was close with the blood elves, and had no children.

Tom Riddle, the king’s right hand man and a blood elf decided that he should have the throne. Severus disagreed, elves did not think of harmony the way fae did, and so he chose a different successor, Harry Potter, an orphan from the goblin war, showed talent with leadership and more than one discipline of magic. He appreciated all fae, and thought himself no better than anyone.

Tom, realizing that he had to get rid of his competition cast a curse on Harry Potter, during the day he was turned to stone. Only when the moon shone on his stone could he awaken.

Harry, against all odds, managed to use the full moon to his advantage, he killed Tom Riddle a year after Severus’ murder. For you see, when Severus saw that his successor was cursed, he decided to stay. Tom, wanting power killed him with a poison that could not be countered. In outrage the Faes stormed the castle and the Great War began.

After many Faes deaths, Harry’s victory was the end. Harry’s statue was placed in the center of Caeli Ventus for all to see, but a great seer, Luna, made a prophecy.

The man destined to break the curse would not arrive before Harry died. For Harry aged each time he awoke. So it is believed that his statue was hidden somewhere, waiting for his mate to break the stone curse.

oOo

Draco knew there was a hall of prophecy in the land of Caeli Ventus, however the great land had been abandoned years ago when the Fae died off. He wondered if he should travel there, or if Harry would know the prophesy. He didn’t tell his friends of the statue that was not a statue yet, there would be time for that later.

And so Draco waited for the moon to rise and he watched his statue come to life.

Harry’s smile was truly brighter than the sun. “Hello” Draco greeted.

“Hello” The Fae said with a small smile. “Have you learned what you needed?”

“Not quite, we know there’s a curse on you, but we have not heard the exact prophesy.”

“Then you must travel to Caeli Ventus, I’m sure the Fae will welcome you.”

“Harry” Draco grimaced. “The remaining Fae mated with elves, and the Fae were lost in time.”

The Fae’s face fell. “They had children though?”

“Yes.” Draco didn’t understand why that mattered.

“When?” Harry asked.

“I’m not entirely certain.”

“You must find out. We will travel to Caeli Ventus at night. That is if you would like me to come?”

“Of course” Draco said as he hugged the smaller man.

“Good, because if no Fae are left, you will not be able to get into my land without me.”

“Shall I ask my friends along?”

“Of course, should they not be adverse to traveling at night and sleeping in the day.”

“I’m sure they won’t be, when they learn of you.”

Harry smiled, and looked out the window. “It’s time. We’ll need to leave after the new moon, with the moonlight growing stronger, we shall have more time.”

OOo

“Theo!” Draco called out in the Library.

“Highness” Theo answered. “What can I do for you now?”

“Well, two things. First, when did the Fae mate with elves?”

“That’s only one, but I think the first Fae found her mate about a thousand years ago.”

“Yes. Well the second one is to see if you and the others would venture to Caeli Ventus with me.”

“We won’t be able to get in.”

“Of course we will. I have a way.”

Theo looked at him strangely. “Then I will not miss the opportunity to see the Kingdom of the Fae.”

“Good. Convince Hermione will you? I’ll get the rest.”

Draco convinced Ron and Pansy pretty quickly. Neville and Blaise were hesitant, mostly because Neville didn’t want to leave his plants and Blaise was one of the best hunters in Terra Lapis. He had to convince his parents. Of course when they learned the reason why he was going they insisted on meeting the great Harry Potter.

“When will he awaken?” Lucius asked.

“When the moonlight hits.” Draco said.

“He’s quite beautiful. I cannot wait to see him.” Narcissa said.

As they waited the small sliver of moon that was left shone on the statue, and he quickly animated. Blinking his green eyes, he was taken aback with the three other people in the room. “Hello” He greeted.

Narcissa hugged the Fae. Harry didn’t quite know what to do with that. “I’m sorry.” She said. “We just haven’t seen a Fae in millennium.”

Harry smiled. “You are his mother?” He pointed to his mate. “Why do I not know my mates name?” He quirked an eyebrow at the blond.

“Draconis is my son” Narcissa said. Harry smiled at her. “I’m Narcissa, and Draco’s father Lucius.”

“It’s nice to meet you. Although I don’t have much time” He looked at the moon. “The new moon will prevent me from awakening. So I shall not see you on that night, and I may not awaken the day before or after, so little of the moon shines.”

Draco hugged him “We’re getting the troop together. Six of my friends will make the journey with us.”

Harry nodded. “Have you asked for assistance from the Pegasus’?”

“They have not been seen since the Fae died out.” Lucius spoke for the first time.

“Leave an offering, calla lilies, carnations, and white lilac, in the middle of Circe’s circle in the Black forest. Should they be gone the next day, we shall have their help” Harry said as he climbed back on the pedestal. “Until the waxing crescent, dear Dragon.”

Draco watched as his mate was once again made to stone. His expression one of longing and acceptance. He rushed to get the flowers and leave them in the circle.

He waited the next night, to see if his mate would come, but the moon was too weak.

The next night was the new moon, and again his mate stayed statuesque.

The same happened the next night.

And finally the night after that, when they planned to leave, his mate became flesh once more. He hugged the Fae and breathed in the smell of honeysuckle.

“I’ve missed you.” He whispered into the black hair.

Harry pulled away and smiled “And I you, but we must be moving. The moonlight will not wait for us.”

The two made their way outside to the front gate of the palace where Draco’s friends were waiting. Harry didn’t even stop, just began making his way to Circe’s circle. His friends looked to him in askance but Draco had no answers.

The circle was devoid of flowers, and Harry smiled. He began to sing.

_“Purest of the Moon_  
_Protected by the night_  
_We ask for your help_  
_To assist us with your flight_

_We truly see your elegance_  
_And shall mind your wings_  
_Should you help us with our task_  
_We shall give you many things_

Draco admired the voice of his mate as he saw something fly towards them.

_We journey to Caeli Ventus_  
_The land of the Fae_  
_Long forgotten through the years_  
_We cannot go by day_

_We must ask the world of you_  
_Flying we know not_  
_Our very grateful hearts_  
_Your gift not forgot_

_Should you venture forward_  
_Into my steady hand_  
_I shall not be disrespectful_  
_And our journey will be grande_

Draco could see that his friends were astounded by the beautiful Pegasus that came forward. It seemed as though there were five brave ones.

Harry smiled at them. “Onyx!” He called out to an all-black one that seemed to know him. “Draco, he is from my time”

Draco stepped forward and bowed to the noble creature who huffed at his neck.

“Introductions!” Harry called out. “I will ride Onyx. Draco, you shall have Opal” He walked over to a white one with an iridescent sheen to its coat that made it look white, green, or pink depending on the way the light hit it.

“Chesnutt, for Ronald and Pansy. The most wild and brave.” He smiled at the two, and Draco wondered how he knew who they were. Chesnutt had an amber coat.

“Alder, for Neville and Blaise” The coat on that one was nearly black, but more a dark brown.

“Finally, Halite, for Theodore and Hermione” A speckled grey coat with beautiful grey wings.

“Right, we must ride, we have about an hour before we will rest.” Harry said and mounted Onyx who immediately took off. Draco spared a glance at his friends before mounting Opal and she took off. 

It was magnificent, there was no other word to describe it. They could see the kingdom below, the great white castle and the gardens along with the smaller houses on the property. The steady beat of wings and the cooling night air washing over them, before the landed in the forest of dean, the midpoint between the castle and the kingdom of Noctu Aquam. Of course Caeli Ventus was on the other side of the world from Terra Lapis.

They had barely touched the ground when Harry stood arms crossed bracing for the sunlight and Draco hated to see his mate turn once again to stone.

oOo

“Did you tell him of us?” Hermione asked as soon as his mate was gone.

“No, he just knew.” Draco said.

Theo scoffed.

“What is it?” Pansy asked.

“He’s one of the most powerful Fae ever known. Of course he knew us.” Theo said.

“Yes, you said he was skilled in multiple disciplines.” Draco wondered aloud.

“A moon mage from circumstance, plant mage, wards specialist and skilled aura reader.” Theo said.

“But…We’re only allowed one discipline” Hermione countered.

“The fae were different, they had two” Theo said, “Harry though, he was young, he should have only had one for his age and more than two was unlikely, only the oldest of Fae had three disciplines. Prince for example was skilled in potions and mind magic, as well as defensive wards, he was nearly five thousand when he died.”

“And how old is Harry?” Ron asked.

“Three hundred” Theo said. “Or I believe that’s how old he was, with the curse…I don’t know.”

“But if Prince lived to five thousand, Harry should have been able to stay alive to meet Draco, no?” Blaise asked.

“Five thousand in a time of great peace, he chose to go, or would have. It was quite old for a Fae, but he didn’t find a worthy successor until Harry.” Theo said.

“We’ll have to ask him more about it tomorrow.” Hermione said.

“No, when we fix him. Then you can ask all the questions you like, for now, leave him be” Draco said as he lay down to sleep.

The other six shared a look.


	2. Chapter 2

“We’ll have to stop at the palace” Blaise says.

“Why?” Draco asks watching the stone statue in reverence.

“You know that the night Elves will be offended, we must say hello” Blaise said. “Not to mention my dad would probably kill me if we didn’t say hi”

Dante Zabini was the ruler of Noctu Aquam. He had four sons. Rayan, the heir to the throne, Elliot the second in line, Mael third born and also mated to the younger daughter of the ruler of the blood elves and finally Blaise who had been allowed to go to Terra Lapis after finding his mate who had done the flowers for the wedding of his elder brother. 

Dante was not a man to be messed with but Draco didn’t know how they’d have to visit. He looked to his fae. 

The palace guards had looked for the remaining fae but all they found were stories. Each fae had mated to an elf, whether or not that was their true mate could not be discerned though none of the mates had found others. The last of the Fae had died nearly nine thousand years ago. They barely had any information on them, only distant offspring knew of the fae in their lines.

There seemed to be about fourty offspring from the Fae’s but they couldn’t be sure. He’d have to ask his fae how they could tell.

Draco knew his thoughts didn’t bring his fae back to him but he would almost think they did. 

“Why are we not ready to go?” Harry asked. 

“We have to visit the royal family.” Draco explained 

“Who’s in power?”

“My father” Blaise said.

“Alright. Name?” 

“Dante Zabini”

“Any relation to Aaron or Thomas?”

“Distant to Aaron.”

“Hmm. Well I’ll be excited to meet this Dante. What do we call our kings now?”

“Highness.” Hermione butt in. 

“Well Highness. Get your highness on that Pegasus we’ll have to hide them near the lake.”

“Can’t we put them in the stables?” Pansy asked. 

“Madam Pansy.” Harry bowed sarcastically. “Pegasus are rather aggressive beings. The horses would be dead by morning.”

“I thought that was legend.” Hermione gasped. 

“Nope. Quite true. I’m surprised what’s been lost with time. Alright we shall make our way to palace. Am I to assume that your father still has you keyed to the border?”

“Likely.” Blaise said.

“Then we cannot hide who I am.” Harry said then hopped onto Onyx’s back. 

They hid the pegusus in a thick wood near the lake of Aphrodite. Harry sang once again.

_We leave you here near Aphrodite_  
_Sure she will be just and Mighty_  
_We shall return with the crescent_  
_Should our meeting be most pleasant_

_We know your kind do love the woods_  
_And shall return with favored goods_  
_When we return you’ll hear not a peep_  
_For our promises do we keep_

He rested his head on onyx and Draco would’ve sworn he saw them communicate on some level, although that gift was lost along with the fae as well. 

The octet made their way to the castle. It wasn’t a normal castle, most of the rooms were underground to block the daylight while they slept. The upper corridors were stone arches, fragile in nature with blankets and pillows strewn about. 

“Father.” Blaise greeted the man, grabbing his right arm as was custom before they embraced. Neville repeated the custom and they were introduced. 

“You already know his highness Draco, scribe Hermione, Historian Theo, seamstress Pansy, captain of the guard Ron and Harry.”

“Harry what do you do?”

Harry smiled. “Oh this and that. I prefer to work with plants and animals.” The king looked unimpressed. “Currently we’re working on a curse. I believe it was modified.” 

“What curse would that be?” The king asked. 

“Not sure of the name, but it traps you in stone until the moonlight hits.” 

The king’s eyes went wide before he dropped to the ground. “Forgive us. We have not forgotten. Your room is still there, you may stay in that wing. It’s just. Well you know.”

Harry nodded, he did know. 

“What?” Hermione asked obviously too curious to hold her tongue. 

“The four palaces set up a room for me, designed by an architect named Seamus Finnegan, the charms were done by a man named Flitwick, absolutely ancient. And Seamus’ mate Dean did the decorating.” Harry began.

“My statue was to rotate from palace to palace every decade or so. Giving each race access to the potential for my mate. Part of the prophesy I assume. Though I can’t remember it word for word.”

“Yes.” The kind interrupted. “We had you last year, only the royals and their heirs know of the existence of said room. Only your true mate can find it. And house elves. Though I suppose the enchantment is broken now.”

Harry smiled. “Better than Terra Lapis did”

“Hey!” Draco said. 

The king’s eyes widened. “Draco Malfoy is your mate.” Harry nodded. “The Greengrasse’s will be unhappy with this development.”

“Who?” Harry asked.

“Rulers of Sanguis Ignus” The king said

“Not much they can do about it. Mates are mates. Can you show me to my rooms?”

Harry once again turned to stone. The room he was placed in had been modified, a window in the ceiling to let in the moonlight so that he may awaken.

oOo

The rest of the group sat down with the King.

“I believe we had a few Fae in our realm. You already check that though right?” The king said.

Draco nodded 

“How many survived?” The king asked.

“Just Harry.” Draco said.  

“So with his death...”

“He’s got something up his sleeve but I don’t think he wants to share for fear that is might be incorrect.” Draco said.

“It would make sense. What did he mean by better than Terra Lapis?” The king asked.

“We let his room fall into disuse. I didn’t even know if its existence and it was completely covered in dust.”

“It may just be the legend of the moon mage that kept us cleaning it here. I haven’t explicitly talked to the Greengrasses of the room. It’s just something that’s known.”

“We’ll have to ask. I’m assuming we’ll have to stop there as well. But I’d prefer not to disclose as much information.”

“Maybe your mate could hide in the Forrest.”

“It’s possible. He wouldn’t like that, but I’m sure he’d be fine.”

“I guess we’ll see on the morrow.”

“Yes on the morrow.”

oOo

Hermione couldn’t help it “Moon Mage?” She asked her mate.

Theo laughed. “I’m surprised you held it in that long, dear. Harry is the most famous of the moon mages, one of the rarest kind of Fae. It sometimes shows up in elven, though one every five millennium is rare.”

“But what is it?” Hermione asked.

“A moon mage can harness the power of the moon, increasing fertility, change the tides, and probably more that I don’t know about. They’re very secretive due to the fact that their help could change the fate of a war.”

“But Harry wasn’t originally a moon mage?”

“No, the spell made him that. Like I said he was drawn to plants. After meeting him I believe he also has a way with animals. Not to mention wards specialist and skilled aura reader.”

“How would he know us from our Auras?”

“It is possible he knew us in a past life, it is also possible that the plants told him who we were. Now get some sleep.

oOo

Draco wished more than anything that he could sleep with his fae, but unfortunately until the spell was broken that would not happen.

He waited for the man to awaken in the light of the moon the next night.

Harry smiled when he saw him “We’re alone?”

“Yes, everyone else got their own room.”

Harry gave him a peck on the lips before running out the door of the suites.

“Damn Fae” Draco said. He ran after the errant Fae.

Harry had stopped in front of Blaise’s eldest brother. “Rayan” Draco greeted.

“Draco” The man bowed to him. “Who is your friend?” His head quirked to the side.

“This is my mate, Harry” Draco said, putting his arm around his Fae.

Harry and Rayan’s eyes were locked. “You have not found your mate.” Harry stated.

“No.” Rayan said.

“I believe…I believe you may want to look in Terra Lapis.” Harry said.

“Harry” Theo said as he walked out of his room.

“Theo, you have a sister do you not?” Harry asked. Theo nodded.

“Find the girl with the Amber eyes” Harry said to Rayan before walking off. “I’m going to find Onyx” He called back.

Draco shook his head. “Rayan, you have been on this planet for far longer than me, how is it that I did not know you had yet to find your mate?”

“It’s a well-guarded secret, as yours was”

“My sister has amber eyes” Theo said. “But why is that important?”

“Your mate is unusual Draco” Rayan said before walking off.

oOo

Theo and Hermione were the first ones back at the lake of Aphrodite and they found Harry sitting on a rock.

“Harry?” Hermione asked. His green eyes locked on hers. “How did you know who we were?”

“What is the average lifespan of an elf?” Harry asked.

“Two thousand years.” Hermione answered. Which was true, the elves usually died from accidents, or wars that were more frequent than expected. They were immortal, but that led to misunderstandings.

“Elves can live five hundred years without their mates.” Harry said.

“Yes, but-“

“Do you know when I was born Hermione?”

“No”

“Twenty thousand years ago, a great man, Severus Prince was born to Eileen Prince, The Silver Queen. Severus grew up, and became a great ruler. His mother passed when he reached the age of 2,324, and he ruled with great honor. The Goblins, which you must know, wreaked havoc on the world, and Severus built an army to bring them down. Nearing the end of his rule, I was born. My parents. Lily and James, were great warriors and were killed in the goblin war. I grew up in the palace, as did the other war orphans and Severus saw something in me. He wanted to put me on the throne, the Fae were happy with his decision. You should know the rest of the story already.”

“Theo said you were three hundred upon the time of the curse.” Hermione said and Harry nodded, “You were born…Fifteen thousand years ago?”

“Yes. Fae can live five thousand years without their mates, but after that they are not strong enough to continue.”

“How did we lose the story? We believed the great war was only three thousand years ago” Theo asked.

“Like Hermione said, Elves live an average of two thousand years, which means nearly eight generations have passed since the war.”

“But, a Fae cannot live without their mate, and the Fae I know of mated a thousand years ago.” Theo said.

“When I was cursed, there were ninety eight Fae left. Fifty of those were mated pairs, leaving fourty eight unmated. Those could live for five thousand years without their mates, I’m assuming they died off. Fae pairings are usually blessed with children after six thousand years together. All of the mated pairs were together for only one thousand years, which means they went on to have children five thousand years after that, which would mean nearly ten thousand years after that to this time.”

“Yes why does this matter?” Hermione asked.

“Well, each fae child would then have five thousand years to find their mate. I don’t know how many of those were fae on fae parings, but the offspring of Fae and elves alternate, elf, elf, fae, repeat”

Theo motioned for him to continue.

“Lets say that there were twenty children, each mated with a elf at the five thousand year mark.”

“So those fae children would be ten thousand years from the fifteen year mark?” Hermione asked”

“Yes.” Harry said. “So if we have five thousand years from that. The first child was an elf, two thousand years, then another elf, another two thousand, then a fae but the fae do not come into their inheritance until their thousandth year.”

“So when I thought the first Fae met her match a thousand years ago?”

“The facts were lost in time. The children of the Fae pairings would be coming into their inheritance within the next hundred years. And the kicker about Fae on Fae matings, once their child reaches one thousand they pass. Which is why they wait so long for children. Subsequently, the elvin children of such pairs seem to copy their pattern. Having children near the end of their lives. Hence three generations in five thousand years, with the last one’s not yet in their inheritance. ”

“But…how did you know US?” Hermione asked.

“Did you know, that Dea recycles souls?” Harry asked.

“What do you mean?” Hermione was perplexed.

“Soul mates, we have them because Dea deems fit to recycle souls, I knew you all in your past lives, by different names I’ll grant you, but the same souls. She does not discriminate which soul goes into which body” Harry explained.

“Who did you know me as?” Hermione asked.

Harry smiled. “Are we ready dear Dragon?” He called as the rest of their group came back.

“Yes, we must stop in Sanguis Ignus as well.” Draco said. “What did you give them?”

Harry smiled. “Favored goods, the night elves grow a plant, Night Gladiolus, it is favored by Pegasus, but they can only have it, if offered by another.”

“Why?” Blaise asked.

“It only blooms at night, and is sacred to them, they take only what they find and the Night Gladiolus is bred by only the royal servents.” Harry said. “They would not take it without permission”

oOo

The group stopped at the edge of the border, they decided to camp for the night there, so as not to have to explain themselves to the rulers of Sanguis Ignus. Harry was content to stay in Godric’s Forrest, while they went to the castle the next day.

“He knew us in past lives” Hermione relayed to the group.

“What did I tell you Hermione?” Draco said.

“I wasn’t bothering him, plus we got some good information.” Hermione said stubbornly.

“But you asked, even though I told you not to.” Draco was upset.

“I was just trying to gather the facts.”

“Yes, we all know you like the facts dear” Theo said. “We’re sorry Draco, but he seemed willing enough.”

Draco scowled and turned his back to the group.

oOo

In Sanguis Ignus they met up with Mael and Astoria, even though they were extremely tired due to being used to sleeping in the daytime. They left Harry with the Pegasus who stood guard in a circle around the Fae.

Daphne, whose mate was a day elf, Justin, was ruling after her parent’s death.

“We’ve a lot going on right now, what did you need?” Astoria asked.

“We were travelling to Caeli Ventus”

Luckily it seemed the blood elves knew little of the wards around the kingdom and were fine with the explanation that they traveled at night to avoid assassins, there were still people who wished to do both Blaise and Draco harm.

When they arrived back in the forest, the moon had yet to come out and the Pegasus were still in the same formation.

“They are protective of him” Ron said.

“It’s unusual” Pansy mused. “I wonder if he’ll let me make him a new outfit, that one is gorgeous but out of date” She said looking over the statue.

“I’m sure he’d be delighted.” Draco said. “Maybe he can even allow you to use materials from the Fae kingdom.

“That would be amazing” Pansy said, her brown eyes alight with a new fire.

Draco smiled, the moon hit his mate’s statue and everyone watched in fascination as it changed.

“Not far now, Sanguis Ingus is the smallest of the elvin kingdoms” Draco said to his mate.

“The wards will take a while though.” Harry said.

The Pegasus easily got them about a hundred meters into the kingdom of Caeli Ventus, until there was a barrier.

“What is that?” Ron asked.

“It’s a ward” Harry said. “The Kingdom of Caeli Ventus runs off the magical energy of its inhabitants, should they all leave, a ward goes up to protect it from plunder. Only a Fae can get passed the barriers, see” Harry easily stepped passed the invisible ward. “It will take some doing to change them to allow you all in. Caeli Ventus doesn’t like when the Fae are outnumbered.”

“But you can get us in?” Pansy asked, worrying her lip.

“Of course, I’m not a specialist for nothing” Harry said with an easy smile.

Three nights Harry worked tirelessly on the wards. On the fourth night he awoke and told them they were finished.

“Why didn’t you tell us last night?” Ron asked.

“The moon was nearly gone by the time I would tell you.” Harry said.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry entered cautiously into his home. The fields were the same green he remembered, small bunches of flowers littered the hills. The sky was a light purple and the sea was barely visible just off the horizon.

He tread carefully on the fluffy grass, making his way to a nearby rock.

“Where’s the castle?” Pansy asked petulantly.

Harry smiled as he walked further over towards the southern woods. “Head north and ye shall find gold, East and ye shall find water, South and ye shall find shelter, west and ye shall find friends.”

There was silence from the elves.

“It’s a true representation of our home. To the north are the mountains, they hold our minerals. To the east is the Sea of Rowena. To the south is the forest, and the fae kingdom, and to the west is the barrier of the kingdoms.” Harry answered. “We head south.”

The Pegusus were unable to move passed the green pasture that greets visitors of the kingdom. A safety measure both to protect the Pegusus and the Kingdom.

The group took off on foot and stopped frequently. It was nearing daylight by the time they had reached the edge of the forest. “We rest here, tomorrow we shall find the kingdom.”

With that, he transformed to stone.

Each Elf was unable to find sleep that night, tossing and turning on the ground or finding too much excitement in their hearts to enter into the arms of Morpheus.

Upon the rising of the moon Harry awoke to find the camp already packed up and the elves ready to go.

“The Kingdom of the Fae is not like many elven would imagine.” Harry said. “We do not deem it necessary to build great structures of stone like the elves, instead using what Dea deigned give us.”

The group walked into a strange circlet of trees. “As you can see, or rather can’t…” Harry trailed off with a frown. He walked over to an alder tree before placing his hand on the bark. Not a moment later an arch formed between the trees opposite and a stone path marked the way.

A happy trill was heard as they stepped onto the path and immediately lights of all different colors started to shine onto the path more clearly.

“Fairies!” Hermione exclaimed.

“Yes, it astonishes me that they have returned, they probably feel similar to us though.” Harry said.

The pathway glowed, pink, green, orange, yellow, blue, purple, white. Spatterings of color on the smooth rocks that seemed to have been moved, contrary to what Harry had said. And then they found the square. In the middle a creek ran, with a waterfall and a stone platform was on the right side that read “Harry Potter.”

“That is where I spent two thousand years.” Harry said as he pointed to the stone. “But no matter, to the hall of prophecies.” He snickered.

They walked along a longer path, with the same fairies lighting the path. They came upon a cave.

“What is this?” Theo asked.

“The hall of phophecies of course!” Harry chirped. “Of course, hall means something entirely different in Fae language.”

All of the elves made a displeased face but dutifully followed the fae into the cave. The cave was lit by glowing mushrooms, and had four sections that led off of it.

“Prophecies can be called upon by the ones mentioned in it, but only once.” Harry explained. “I called upon it years ago, and cannot remember the exact wording. So that means that you, Draco, must ask for the Prophecy from Luna about yourself.”

Draco looked dubiously at his mate. “I ask for the prophecy made by Luna Lovegood in regards to Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.”

A bright blue light shot forward from the rightmost section. Draco saw his mate steel himself and then a light airy voice rung out.

**_“The chosen one, a golden pillar_ **

**_Will live his days and henceforth wither_ **

**_Moonlight will take his life_ **

**_His time becoming one of strife_ **

 

**_His mate will come after his demise_ **

**_Never knowing his hearts prize_ **

**_But should we hide our golden heart_ ** **_T_**

**_he two mates will mend what’s come apart”_ **

 

Everyone stood silent for a moment as the light dimmed and fell to the floor.

“That was frighteningly vague.” Blaise said.

“I agree” Neville said.

“What’s come apart?” Hermione asked.

Harry frowned “Probably the Fae Kingdom”

“Probably?” Ron asked.

“I may be a Fae but I am not all knowing.” Harry answered.

“Well it seemed like you were!” Ron defended.

Harry sighed and walked out of the cave immediately regretting the decision when it became apparent that the sun had risen and he turned to stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is a short chapter but I seem to be jumping around stories lately! Fun, hopefully some of y'all enjoy it.


End file.
